The present invention relates to a machine for automatic cutting of sheets of plate glass, for drawing by incision figures with closed profiles, particularly mixed line profiles with trapezoid or rhombus shapes particularly suited for automobile windows.
The apparatus is controlled by a digital control system in which the profile to be cut is memorized.